Bathrobe
by Phanael
Summary: Sweet drabble about Remus and Sirius waking up. SBxRL. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: Not mine

Pairing: Sirius x Remus

Rating: T? Well, for safety

Notes: I woke up and had this idea in mind oO

**Bathrobe**

Remus yawned and stretched when he got out of bed, his hands nearly reaching the low ceiling of his small house near London. He looked back at his bed and smiled: Sirius was still asleep, the blanket only over his legs, leaving his back open for Remus to look at his. He suppressed the urge to touch his lover and walked over to the bathroom. He needed a shower, he felt heavy with sleep and hoped the warm water would wake him from his dizziness.

It didn't really help, but he felt better after it. He looked around in the small room after he had stepped out of the stall and noticed he had forgotten to take clothes with him into the bathroom. He shivered at the thought of leaving the warm room and expose himself naked to the cold of the bedroom. No way! He put on Sirius' bathrobe and carefully closed the belt. His sensitive nose instantly caught the smell of his lover that clung to the bathrobe and he brought it up to his face to bury his nose in it, inhaling the scent deeply. He loved Sirius so damn much, it nearly hurt. After some minutes of enjoying the warmth and scent of Sirius' bathrobe he left for the bedroom.

Sirius was wide awake by now. He wondered where Remus was, had felt around for him, unwillingly opening his eyes, when he wasn't able to find him next to him. Well, the sound of the shower from the next room should have been a token where the beautiful man was. When Moony left the Bathroom, Sirius sat up and his mouth opened in an attempt to speak, but no sound left him, when he took in the sight of his lover. The handsome man was wrapped in his bathrobe, his arms thrown around himself, when he stepped into the cold bathroom. After some second of only gaping at Remus Sirius finally found his voice.

"That's mine. Take it off.", he muttered and still could not leave his eyes off the beautiful sight before him. He could feel his body react to Remus, felt himself harden under the sheets. He couldn't believe it. Sirius was a full grown man, he knew Remus since his first day at school, he had survived Azkaban, he came back from behind the veil, from nothingness but this man still made him feel like a teenager. A horny teenager nonetheless. His senses were on overdrive, he wanted to rip the fluffy cloth from Remus and show him, what he had done to him.

"I won't.", Remus answered. "It is cold and your bathrobe is so comfortable." His voice grew smaller and more distant, he spoke like speaking only to himself. "And it smells of you."

Sirius nearly fell off the bed. Did this man even know what he did to him? Did he know how he made him feel? The raven haired man's throat escaped a low growl.

"Take it off!", he repeated and now, Remus got the hint. He smiled and walked over to the bed with slow and deliberate movements.

"Why should I, Mr. Padfoot?", he asked, smiling.

"Because I want you, Mr. Moony.", Sirius answered. And Gods, how much he wanted him.

Willingly Remus let Sirius open the front of the bathrobe, feeling the cold air and Sirius' hot breath mingle on his exposed stomach. Sirius' hands glided up towards his scarred chest, while he buried his head at the side of Remus' body, just above his hipbone.

"I love you so much, my sweet, beautiful Moony.", he breathed against the sensitive skin and felt Remus shudder under his touch. Or at the words or both. Sirius looked up just in time to see Remus give a content sigh and laying his head back, leaving his neck submissively exposed. Sirius knelt on the bed, reaching up and grabbing a handful of Remus' hair. Grey, with silver strands in it. He pulled the man towards him, forced him to kneel above him, where he could feel his desire.

"Love you, too.", Remus murmured before he claimed Sirius' lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Gods. It was those kisses Sirius lived for. Remus slowly sucked his bottom lip between his own and gently nibbled on it, teased him and made him open his mouth for a deeper kiss. Slowly, sensually his tongue explored Sirius' mouth, stroked him and made him moan into his mouth. Sirius had to close his eyes from the first second. It was so good, Remus felt so right and tasted like heaven. When he broke the kiss Sirius gave a small whine and looked at him, eyes heavy with desire.

Remus knelt above Sirius and slowly pushed him back onto the mattress. He crawled above him and pinned Sirius' hands onto the mattress. How Sirius loved this. Moony seemed to be the shy one, but whenever he was alone with Sirius he got more forward. Sometimes there even was no need for Sirius to try to seduce his lover for he did so himself. Today Remus was obviously glad to comply. He kissed Sirius' face, down his neck and towards his shoulders and enjoyed how his lover tried to struggle free from his firm grip on his wrists. Sirius wanted to touch him. He wanted to feel his smooth skin under his fingers and wanted to feel Remus shiver under his touch. But Remus never loosened his grip and pinned a shivering Sirius to the mattress.

Yes, his view was really nice, Sirius lay naked under him, arching his body into his touch, shivering all over and low moans and gasps escaped his open mouth. Teasingly slow Remus' hand wandered down, but never touching that part of Sirius that needed his attention most.

"Remus…", he whispered. "Please!"

"What is it, my love."

"I… I want you!"

"You get me, Baby."

And how much Sirius enjoyed. It felt so good to have Remus over him, stroking him, kissing him…in him.

"Love you, Remus, hmm… so much.", he murmured breathlessly and smiled, when his lover came when he spoke those words. Sirius followed soon after, throwing his head back into the pillows, murmuring Remus' name and confessions of love over and over.

"Shh… you know I love you, too, Sirius.", Remus whispered into his lover's ear and lay down next to him, hugging him close to his chest. "Now look what you've done. I just came back from a shower. Now I've got to take another one.", Remus half heartedly complained.

Sirius only smiled and looked up, kissing him deeply.

"I'll see to that, my love"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Please Review!**

Thanks!


End file.
